Whiskey Lullaby
by silentslayer
Summary: well here's my first song fic. the song whiskey lullaby a little inu bashing but don't hat me please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N Well I'm back with another story. There is some Inuyas bashing, but don't

hate me I love Inuyasha it's just in this story he gets bashed a little.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Whiskey Lullaby

Kagome had just came back from work. Things were going slow so they let her

leave early. She headed straight home since today was her husbands day off.

When she pulled in the drive way there was another car parked there. She paid

no mind to it thinking Inuyasha had a buddy over or something.

When she got inside she headed towards the living room thinking he would be

in there, but he was not. So she searched the bottom floor and had not found

him yet so she headed upstairs to their bedroom. As she got to the door she

could hear a women giggle. She held her breath and slowly opened the door.

There on the bed in nothing but his boxers was Inuyasha with Kagome's sister

Kikyo, who was also done to her under garments. Kagome just starred in

disbelief and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

All she saw was sorrow and grief while her sister had a sinister smile on her

face. She couldnÀÀt take it anymore and fled downstairs and out the door to

her car. She started the car quickly and headed to a little secluded spot in

the country. The radio was on and the song Whiskey Lullaby was playing and

the words started to form into what she considered her life playing before her.

He put her out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

He broke her heart she spent her whole life tryin' to forget

We watched her drink her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

And when we buried her beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself

For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath

He finally drank his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I'll love her till I die

We laid him next to her beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

When she got to the spot she had been driving to it had a willow tree just

like in the song. She walked over and sat down at its base and it started to

rain, reflecting her mood. She sat there going over her life, the good and bad.

She became so lost in her thoughts she never realized that she had gotten up

and walked to the car and gotten in. Then finally started the car and hit the

gas, the car jolted and we straight into that very willow.

And that's how he found her. Head lulled back a stream of blood coming from her

temple and that very song still playing. Silently making him realize the pain he

had put her through to send her to such suicidal depths. Tears streamed from his

cheeks as he took his own life right there. Hoping that he would get another

chance to meet her in heaven or hell and try and set things right. While a note

floated down next to his body.


	2. Sorry For All The Trouble

I'm sorry to do this guys and I know I'll get flamed till no tomorrow but I'm not happy with any of the stories I have written so far. Yes that means eventually I will be taking them all down sometime this spring. But I will have all new revamped stories to replace them. I know some of you will never read my stories again because I never update and all that other stuff but I really don't care. For me it's just the joy of writting them though when you guys review it helps well till I ever update again see you. Though I'm entering a Harry Potter Writting contest but that will be the only thing update on my name for a while sorry


End file.
